Jonas' Quest
by archithebantu
Summary: A sequel to the Giver....kinda on the short side...but the giver ended too abruptly...i think i gave it some cloasure. Read, review and enjoy!


  
JONAS' QUEST  
(Based on The Giver by Lois Lowry)  
  
The Giver is the story of a boy in the future that is chosen to have a very special task in his community. Jonas is chosen to be the Giver, the vessel in which all the old and long forgotten memories are stored. As memories cause feeling that lead to war, and evil, memories cannot be experienced by the common people. Only one person can have this burden, and Jonas is chosen to be that one. During his training he realizes that he has a gift that no one else in the community is allowed to have. He can see colors, feel objects, and experience weather like snow, and rain through the memories that the Giver transfers to him. Only he can do these sorts of things within his community. Feeling that this is unfair, he conspires with his teacher, the old Giver, and decides to run away, taking another potential giver with him, Gabe. Many years have passed. This is where the tale of Jonas' Quest begins.  
*******************************************************************************************  
I knew it was time. It was something I had expected for awhile now. I had seen the preparations in the releasing room. And I knew they were for me.  
I usually enjoyed the releasing ceremonies. My friends had all passed through that door, and I knew would never see them again. They got to go to the better place, the place where we all hoped we'd go someday. Although I had been waiting for this day ever since I had entered the home for the old, I somehow felt uneasy about the events that were to follow.  
The nurse came into my room, as usual, to take me for my daily bath. She instead led me another way; towards the releasing room. I could hear the murmurs of "Shh! He's coming!!" as I approached the doorway. I walked in...the lights flickered...then suddenly...SURPRISE!!  
I was overwhelmed by the faces, all echoing the same words: "Congratulations! We're going to miss you! You lucky old fool!" I escaped the crowd, losing my balance and stumbling into my seat.  
The Giver was seated next to me, a man with wise eyes, who looked different. I had never seen this great man before, I did not know what his function was. I knew that there was something special about me, or HE wouldn't be here. I felt a surge of nervousness, anxious to know what was to come.  
Everyone was seated, ours was the middle table. The Giver rose. A hushed silence permeated the room. His voice echoed in our minds. I tried to understand his words, hanging on to each phrase. He was telling of my life, telling everyone that I was different. I had seen the outside.  
I sat, boggled. Outside? What outside? The Giver approached me.  
"Do not be confused Jonas, all will be clear," he commanded.  
Reaching out, he put the tips of his fingers on mine. I felt a chill...a flash...and I knew all.  
"You know what you have to do," he said, sliding back into his seat.  
I rose, as if possessed by an alien spirit, and the words came streaming out;  
****************************************  
"Trees...trees were everywhere. We were running away, Gabe and I. Gabe was like me, he was different from the rest. I was doing what I had to do. I had to bring it back. It wasn't fair that everyone didn't have what I had.  
Food was running low...Gabe was getting cranky. I didn't have enough of the pleasant memories to keep him happy. I needed to reach civilization...fast.  
I fashioned a sort of carrying bag for Gabe, and with him slung on my back, I ran through the endless maze of trees. The leaves crackled under my feet. I reveled in the colors...green, red, yellow...I could name them all.  
I stopped to rest...I was tired...it was cold. I wrapped Gabe up in my sweatshirt. Shivering, I hustled about, trying to start a fire. It was then that I heard the song. It started out low, a faraway tune on the lingering breeze. It came closer and closer, until I could hear every note of the lilting music.  
It was a group of people like me, all with the different eyes...the blue eyes. Gabe gurgled, reaching out to one of the younger girls, who readily took him into her arms.  
" We have come for you," one of them commanded. I followed, not knowing what else to do.  
"We are the revolutionaries, the pupils of the Givers in many lands. We will be the future, we will bring the past. It is our job to intertwine the two to make things right," the leader of the group chanted...the rest listening, agreeing with fervor.   
I traveled with them...wandering aimlessly. Gabe was happy, as he had found a new caregiver. The young girl had adopted him and they spent many pleasant hours together. Gabe had found a place in this group...I...I still felt useless.  
One night, I left. Gabe was happy where he was...he was in capable hands. I left him one final memory...the memory of running through the woods...the wind in our hair...laughing.  
I did not know what to do...I had no companion...no friends. I felt like the Giver had cheated me...that he had wanted to stay the Giver in our community...that he just trying to get rid of me. I became a scavenger...scrounging for food...without the prospect of help at all.   
This loneliness made me think...to develop philosophies about life...and realize how much the pain and suffering of memories can contribute to a persons happiness in life. I enjoyed my wandering life so much more with my senses acute...to be able to see the colors was amazing. To hear birds chirping...and to feel the wind...rain...heat...and snow...to feel the weather change...it was an exhilarating experience.  
But my wandering was to end...as THEY found me. Gabe had released all my memories...as they had also caught the revolutionaries. They were floating around...and it had caused another crisis...a crisis that the Giver was trying to handle.   
They took me into a room. The Giver was there...he put his hands on me...like he did here...and he took away my memories...the good and the bad...everything. I was left with nothing but my body...my mind was an empty vessel. The Giver collapsed with the burden and I sat there...watching his body...the same body that had just taken everything I had away from me"  
***********************************  
I sat down, the spirit had passed, and I was exhausted...glad to finally have what was rightfully mine. The people were in a daze...the memories were floating around again...but this time, there was no crisis. Instead, everyone was eager to learn, and to remember. The Giver's plan had been carried out. The memories would once again be cherished, and most of all, appreciated. My purpose was fulfilled.  
The Giver and I walked towards the releasing doorway. Everyone was too preoccupied with the memories...we walked through the door unnoticed. The room was white...we sat down on the stools. There was a glint of metal...a sharp pain...and drifting...drifting...drifting...  
  
  
  
  



End file.
